


Chivalry Lives

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, gypsies, gypsy magic, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Ava didn't plan on going to her gypsy tribe's carnival. She's estranged from them, a practical surgeon. But when she gets bullied for being a gypsy and blamed for a robbery, Kunzite comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Kunzite/Original Character(s)





	Chivalry Lives

I don’t normally go to these things.

What am I talking about? The gypsy carnival.

Yes, I’m a gypsy. I’m also a surgeon, by the way. And a damn good one!

But once a person hears gypsy, they don’t hear much else.

Which is why I left the tribe when I was eighteen and assimilated completely with the Tallahassee population.

I was brought up on the outskirts of the city by my relative, a Shuvani named Teresa. Shuvani’s like a High Priestess. She’s always nagging at me to follow tradition and accept destiny and become the tribe’s next Shuvani.

She’s the reason my mom, Marina, didn’t get chemo and died. So I became a doctor to spite her. I’m practical and I’m going to help people with science and medicine, not magic and spells!

The caravan travels all around, so when it stopped near my hospital for a carnival I got nostalgic and decided to stop in.

I was standing there, inhaling the sweet aroma of fair food and looking up at the brightly lit Ferris Wheel.

They were about to set off fire works; when I heard a shout.

“Hey! You took my wallet!”

The man with long white hair next to me accused me. The wallet was sitting at my feet.

I reached down, picked it up and handed it to him, tearing the sleeve of my scrubs and exposing my tribal tattoo in the process. I opened my mouth to snap back a word in my defense when another man chimed in.

“She’s a gypsy! They’re all thieves! Call the police!”

I looked at my sisters, all cowering in the shadows, preparing to make a break for it. This was trouble.

“Don’t call the police. I’m not pressing charges.”

My mouth dropped open.

Xxx

Kunzite had never met a gypsy before.

In all his time on this planet he’d met many women; beautiful women. But this woman with her brown curls, her caramel skin, and her fathomless eyes...She looked so wise and exotic.

He had known before her tribal tattoo was shown that she was different. He hadn’t known she was a gypsy though.

He knew what it was like to belong to a group of people who shared the same beliefs; and felt like no one else understood; he was a Shittenou.

He was also an honorable gentleman; his prince had taught him that. So he wasn’t about to endanger the lady or her people with the local authorities.

“Come talk with me a while, gypsy-san.” Kunzite addressed her. “I promise I won’t let you get into any trouble.”

“I have a name.” The gypsy said. “It’s Ava. Ava Nicolae.”

“I am Kunzite.” Kunzite bowed to her.

“Like the gemstone.” Ava mused, giving him an appraising look.

So she was well-read. Excellent.

“Exactly.” Kunzite said. “I only require one thing, in exchange for my rescue back there; a date.”

Ava flushed. “I suppose I do owe you one.”


End file.
